


Backless Black Dress Soaked To The Skin

by Morrigan_Healy



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigan_Healy/pseuds/Morrigan_Healy
Summary: Angels & Kings is like no other club in the area to suit Chicago's nightlife. This being so, it results in stylized mugshots and performances of legends to boot. And falling in love. Lots of it. Fall Out Boy, The Academy Is..., Cobra Starship. And OCs. "And the angels rest on snow covered roofs while kings are inside, playing away their livelihoods just to find queens."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in late 2013.

No-one could have imagined Fueled By Ramen / Decaydance falling so hard. Breakups were always hard, but when it was a band? It almost was worse than losing your boy / girlfriend.

Scratch that. It was way worse than losing the one you thought you loved. Because, when you lay down at night, you'd have their songs playing in your head, lulling you to dreamland. But the reality only would make you cry, knowing you'd never spend another night in the tour bus on the road again, never go to a sound check... never interrupt recording of an album. That album would never be completed, the arenas never to scream the band's name again...

And then, you turn to your significant other, a member in that band. You look at them, sleeping, praying to god they're alright, that their dreams aren't as bittersweet as yours will be. And then, as you lean in to kiss their forehead, a question pops into your head.

You're much too scared to ask them, and it's something you'd never say to their face. Ever. But still you ask yourself, trying to think of an answer.

"Why did you guys break up when the saving grace of FBR are lying in your arms every night?"

"Kenzie, stop writing that damn sap story, I get it, you're mad Fall Out Boy broke up!" Alessandra yelled as her best friend paced the hallway to the kitchen, humming the song that was known as Fall Out Boy's farewell ballad, "What A Catch, Donnie."

"But listen to this, I think I've got it!" The raven haired guitarist protested, throwing to each of the others a single sheet covered in what had been a dedicated 'I-miss-this-band-write-out'.

"The lights on the stage are blazing, the crowd singing along, lighters in the air. Patrick Stump is singing as loud as he can, his voice trying not to crack.

"I got troubled thoughts And the self-esteem to match What a catch, what a catch  
And all I can think of Is the way I'm the one Who charmed the one  
Who gave up on you Who gave up on you..."

Patrick holds the note as Gabriel Saporta, from Cobra Starship, comes onstage to a chorus of fans' screams. He sings part of an earlier Fall Out Boy song, "Grand Theft Autumn / Where Is Your Boy Tonight".

"Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman  
Maybe he won't find out what I know You were the last good thing..."  
Travis McCoy, from Gym Class Heroes walks out now, he lines clearly heard.

"We're going down, down in an earlier round And sugar, we're goin' down swinging..."

And before the crowd can blink, Brendon Urie, the front man for Panic! At The Disco is next to Patrick, trying to smile despite the heavy atmosphere. He sings his voice one voice in the stage of angels.

"Dance, dance, we're falling apart to halftime  
Dance, dance, and these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love If they knew how misery loved me..."

Doug Does sweeps onstage, his lines underneath Brendon's.

"This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race..."

Alex DeLeon, of The Cabs, bounds onstage next to Travie, many of the crowd singing his part as it was the chorus to 'THNKS FR TH MMRS'.

"One night and one more time Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great He tastes like you, only sweeter..."

Most of the performers onstage can barely keep their voices from cracking as the final guest performer appears on stage, William Beckett singing a reprisal of his lines from 'Sophomore Slump or Comeback of The Year'.

"Growing up, growing up..."

"I..." Patrick can barely finish the song, tears are rolling down his face, and the fan realizes the guest performers are crying as well, trying to get it together enough to help their friend.

"Got..." Gabe sings.  
"Troubled..." Travie.  
"Thoughts..." Brendon.  
" And the..." Doug.  
"Self-esteem to..." Alex.  
"Match..." Elvis Costello.  
"What a catch..." William.

By this time, the crowd's realized this is the end. Nobody on stage looks alive, or that they're even having fun. Why would they? This was Fall Out Boy's farewell...As Patrick collapses to his knees, tears falling as he feebly holds the microphone out to the crowd, surprised as none of the girls jump for it, instead the crowd waits for the final line of the song he can't bring himself to sing. But as tears blur his vision, he sees the one girl that he knew had gotten him this far, knows there's a saving grace for the label's fame. Well, it's not just one girl really, it's a pair.

Kenzie and Alessandra, two girls who have listened to the label since its conception, and will continue the wave of teen-angst TAI and FOB leave behind. And as Patrick strains to hear, he realizes they're all singing, trying not to cry.

"Cause I'll keep singing this lie if you'll keep believing it...I'll keep singing this lie..." Kenzie sings, Ale (pronounced like Ali) starting after her.

"I'm two quarters and a heart down And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds..."

Both look at Patrick, before singing the part of their favorite Fall Out Boy song.

"When you wake up the world will come around When you wake up the world will come around..."

After they sing, they pause, and the two nod as the crowd joins in on the final line.

"What a catch...""

"I love how you think you're actually going to get somewhere with that," Alessandra mused as she set the paper down and reached for the bag of Synder's pretzel bites.

"Now…what d'ya say to heading back out on the town before William gets home and I don't see you for a week because you two are shut up in your room, completely lost in each oth-"

Kenzie shot the older girl a look, "We're not going to be that bad. It hasn't been that long of a tour. And besides, I think you want a little 'me time' with Gabe, anyways."

The brunette nodded, "Yeah, that'd be nice. But can you believe Angels & Kings is still up and running? Even with most of its hype gone, there's still groups left to carry on the flag…and that's us, the twins, and Liz." She reasoned, smiling as Kenzie put away the Martin & CO. electric acoustic she often never let leave her sight.

To think everything had fallen into place in the Windy City, the city that housed their dreams and in turn their futures…the thought was enough to make either girl smile.

And as if on cue, Ale's cell rang with a text from Liz.

'Hey, r u & Kenzie on 4 th3 gig 2nite? Cal & Claire r here already & Im mxng drinks...'

She texted back, 'Use your fucking words. and grammar, it never did anything bad to you, Sunshine. Anyway, awesome. Yeah, we're in. See you soon, Santi.'

And with that, Ale looked at Kenzie and smiled. Fueled By Ramen's best men were allowing their ladies to have the stage once again, if only to interest a new crowd to the timeless music of pop punk and teenage loneliness.


	2. Chapter 2

"I suppose you all want to hear from the beginning how this came about, who these girls are. How they've helped change the world of music as we know it. Well, this isn't a simple story. Never was, never will be. Delicious. I'm Guy Ripley, here with BBC America to discover the long awaited inside story of the love stories that came to life just inside the walls of the best bar on Chicago's south-side, known to all as Angels & Kings. Come, and join me as I discover just how Fueled By Ramen's best met their matches, and then some."

The next day, as Kenzie turned the page of the old Alternative Press article she'd been reading, the memories came flooding back. It was hard to believe things had changed so quickly, that a few years had even passed.

Fall Out Boy had broken up, Pete playing with the Black Cards, Patrick going solo. The Academy Is... had gone their own separate ways, Sisky joining Say Anything, Butcher and Chislett doing their own things, William carrying on with a solo career, and Mike Carden seemingly falling off the face of the earth, at least, that was the way fans saw it.

And even Panic at The Disco had had their fair share of troubles, breaking into a duo, Brendon and Spencer remaining Panic! while Jon and Ryan left to form The Young Veins.

If Kenzie closed her eyes long enough, she couldn't see anything wrong. Everyone was in their bands all happy and showtime like, brimming with excitement to be out onstage. But in reality, the Panic Split had caused Mel and Roxi to stop coming 'round to Chicago, as both bands found themselves across the country, where instead of being based in Vegas, they worked out of California.

"Hey can I see that?" Alessandra asked, a glimmer of mischief in sea blue eyes, brown hair pulled out of her face in a skillful braid that would lead to beautiful wavy hair in the next few hours.

The voice was enough to pull Kenzie out of her reverie and she sighed.

"No! Because knowing you, you would write something like, 'And then, Kenzie's sorry ass died and Ale had an orgy with the guys backstage.' Thank god that didn't end up in the interview, even jokingly!"

Ale scoffed, offended.

"No, I wouldn't have. I would've written, 'And Ale was pulled on stage by Gabe Saporta. He held her close, resting his forehead against hers, pressing a searing kiss to her lips.' Within five years, they were married and having amazing blissful sex'. God Kenzie, get it right."

"Now, five years ago, if that had made the interview, people would have thought we were nuts. But you're married to him, and I'm with William. Remember the old TAI shows? Back when they'd open for Fall Out Boy? Those were the days...back when Gabe used to get drunk enough to be everybody's best friend...remember the Gabilliam rumors? Now we can sit and laugh knowing they're not true, but when we first met the both of them? They were tipsy as fuck, well, it was opening night after all..."

"And Pete." Ale added, giggling."Wait. No. I don't like drunk or tipsy Pete. He called me "Pudding" the entire night, poked me three times in places I wanted to go talk to a psychiatrist about and then, and then, he pulled a stuffed bunny out of a briefcase and said, "Touch my bunny rabbit." No. Drunk. Pete."

"He wasn't as bad as Gabe, you have to admit, Pete co-owned the place, the guy needed to keep himself grounded for most of the night."

"Are you forgetting a week later he was doing shots of those two models for his clothing line? For god's sake, he almost did one of off Patrick!"

"And the people said Petrick never existed," Kenzie mused, shaking her head.

"Look at Ryden. Do you not remember Live In Denver?! All the stage gay?! Gah, it was every fangirl's dream! 'The perfect passionate kiss', and RyRo backs away! Granted, he was biting his lip and avoiding looking Brendon in the eye, but he still backed away!"

"Because there's a 'stage' before the 'gay'." Ale deadpanned, causing Kenzie to snort in disbelief.

"You're just jealous they had a bigger fanbase then Gabilliam had."

"GIRLS!"

Two voices from upstairs yell, and in seconds both Kenzie and Ale are on their feet, taking the stairs from their basement practice room two at a time to meet the men standing at the top of the landing.

Ale was the first one to the top, having had practice growing up and dealing with her younger siblings when it came to climbing stairs.

"I missed you." She whispered into Gabe's chest, as she only came to mid-pec. "A lot."

"Did you mean that sexually? Or just in general?" Gabe asks quietly, smirking with amusement as Ale snorted.

"That's maturity."

"You married me." Gabe pointed out and Ale's grip tightened around his torso.

"Happily too. Very little kicking and screaming." Ale teased before Kenzie added, "You dragged me from the hotel to the the church for a week straight before your wedding just so you could practice walking down the aisle. You couldn't wait."

"We remember that week very differently."

"As I'm sure you'll remember my wedding differently than I do," Kenzie shot back, managing to sneak past Gabe and Ale on the landing to more or less tackle-hug William, who faltered slightly and leaned against the back door.

"It's nice to see you too, but can we take this into the living room so we all don't tumble down the stairs? Because I have a feeling that's where this is headed if you two get into it about how the weddings actually happened," he explained, motioning to Gabe to start walking into the house instead of just standing there with the wife attached to him. Ale shifts, so she's standing on Gabe's toes, like she did at their wedding.

He was the only one that actually picked up the choreography and Ale was not going to trip in five inch heels.

"I remember you tripping and I had to make the stupid birdcall so that people thought I was an attention hogging who rather than the best best friend to ever live. Wouldn't want them to think that the glowing bride was really just a klutz." Ale recalled as the two couples sat in the living room, the girls going over old photo albums the former had dug out.

"God, look at my dress...no wonder I tripped." Kenzie mused, before Ale cut in, "I knew you should have picked the shorter trained one, but no, no-one ever listens to me."

"Hey, I wanted to look more Dandie-ish, alright?"

"Dandie-ish?" Both Gabe and Ale ask.

The only reaction Kenzie has is a sideways smirk at William.

"That video from '07, Fall Out Boy's A Little Less Sixteen Candles. William is a Dandie, more precisely the leading Dandie. Those vampires were the posh English gentleman looking ones, noticeably hotter than all the rest. Ergo, I wanted my dress to be as Victorian and classy as possible.

Ale just sits there confused. "What the- but- I- no. Fuck, why don't I understand? It's not computing why would you want to look like a hot male vampire?"

"Kenzie, response?" Will asks, a small smile on his face.

"Well you know what, I have this theory if we cut off all of your hair you'd look like a British man. Want to test it?"

"NO! I like my hair! And to answer your question, I wanted my dress to be as Victorian and classy as possible to go in line with the Dandie theme. Y'know high-class I-know-what-I-want and I-know-how-to-get-it attitude that comes through even in the clothing."

"That wasn't Victorian England! That was Revolutionary France! And before that the friggin' Middle Ages!" Ale shouts, outraged Kenzie got her history wrong, "Did you know Victoria was one of the few royals that actually married for love? And she was the first to wear white as her wedding dress. She also started the trend of using ether during childbirth."

William only tilted his head back against the back of the couch, "Here we go again...great job, Kenz, you set the human history textbook off..."

"I am not a human history textbook!"

"How long did the Civil War last?"

"Four years." Ale says without a moment's hesitation.

"President that got stuck in a bathtub?"

"Garfield." Kenzie shouts before Ale.

Ale scoffs. "Lies. Taft."

"President that almost got assassinated but his speech saved him, having been in his pocket?"

"Roosevelt."

"Which one?"

"Teddy!" Kenzie shouts before Ale can even say the name, but in retrospect both Gabe and William know Kenzie was going to know it off the top of her head because she'd grown up in the city where the event had occurred.

"List the assassinated presidents in order." Gabe says, arm wrapped around Ale's waist.

"Lincoln, Garfield, McKinley, Kennedy." Ale says, listing them off rapidly.

"Fuck, I give up. You're a human history textbook," Kenzie adds, getting up from her spot on the floor to sit on William's lap, another ziplock bag of photos in her hand.

"Look what I found... remember what we were talking about, Ale? Opening night? I've got pictures... and I'm pretty sure we can all remember the stories they go along with."

"Psychatrist. Bunny rabbit. Pete. Alcohol. NO." Ale shouts, "No stories!"

"Proves my point. Boys, you wanna look back? On the better times before FBR's best fell apart?"

"I didn't take a jello shot off of William." Ale scoffs.

"And your point is? I hardly knew him then, just thought it'd be fun... never thought I'd end up marrying him, but still..."

"And I also didn't strip to my underwear and get up on the catwalk with a bottle of Bacardi in my hand, singing "Twinkle, twinkle little star"." Ale says smirking.

"Hey, that was a dare. Carden paid me forty dollars to do that. And then-"

"We bet a hundred you wouldn't. I was a hundred dollars richer." Ale says, kicking her feet up on the coffee table, relaxing into Gabe's arm.

"Says the girl that was almost pole dancing by the end of the night." Kenzie shoots back, rolling her eyes.

"Oh that wasn't almost. I was actually pole dancing. I was fully clothed, but pole dancing. Great cardio." Gabe says with a smirk, Ale looking up at him.

"What the hell?"

"Bill bet me a thousand dollars that I wouldn't do it." Gabe says defensively and Ale stares up at him.

"And we think that I'm the one with problems? Really?" Ale asks, looking at Gabe, then Kenzie and then William, before looking back at Gabe. "Really?"

"Whatever you wanna call it, we were there. The rise and now-just-waiting-for-the-inevitable-fall of Angels & Kings."

"Right," Ale snorted, "Like it's ever going to fall."


	3. Chapter 3

*And now comes the before - before any of us knew any of them, and the bar hadn't even opened. Back when everyone was just generating hype, when nobody knew the kind of impact the place would have.*

(Pete's POV)  
Well fuck. The absolute first thing I wanted to be doing early in the morning on a snowy Chicago day was walking down State Street to more or less check out how things were coming along.

Not. I wanted to be sleeping in, and at this point, I wouldn't have cared if Hemingway had managed to fit his fat ass next to my sleeping form. Heaven knows that dog and I were closer than any girl I'd slept with, I mean, I'd gotten him when he was two months old and now he was almost 5.

It wasn't the cold that bugged me, in truth I preferred cold to warm anyday. it was the wind, and Chicago somehow had just had the right way of freezing you the minute you stepped outside. The taller buildings helped to block some of the advances, but depending on which direction you were heading, it didn't matter much in the first place.

The Hard Rock Hotel had been the ideal place for the club / bar, and everyone seemed to agree, so that's where it stayed. Well, it was attached to it, anyways. Opening day was still a good three weeks away, but already the hype it had generated was massive. Mind you, I should be used to this sort of thing, being that I'm the lead guy for one of the biggest pop punk bands around right now, but who the fuck cares what I think in the first place?

As I walked into the Hard Rock and turned the corner to the small hallway leading toward the club, I realized someone had beaten me here. no surprise at all, it turned out to be Patrick.

"Fuck, man. Why are you up this early?" I laughed, pulling my band's singer into a handshake / hug before I grabbed for the door.

"You tell me, Pete. Who was up late last night finishing the next round of the winter line?"

I sighed, "Don't remind me. Oh, and DNKY finally got back to us. They actually want to sell the jeans, but in partnership, meaning we still get like a quarter of the profit..."

it was true, the letter sat on my table, along notebooks over various designs and items I had yet to flesh out final forms of.

"A quarter? You're not real good with money, are you?"

I shrugged, "Hey, it's not managing it that matters to me. It's making it."

And with that, the two of us headed further into the doors that would reveal Angels and Kings, soon to be Chicago's best nightclub, although rock and pop music would dominate its playlists.

(William's POV)  
I was walking out to my car, when my phone buzzed, an annoying tone ringing with it.

Gabe's name flashed across the screen and I sighed.

"When the hell did he change his name to GaBe SeXyPaNtS?" I muttered out loud as I answered the phone.

"What the hell, man?"

"The name thing? Yeah, that's what happens when you don't lock your phone. Yours isn't hard to get into anyways, I'd consider changing your password. But did you hear Pete's got a new venture?"

I almost smiled, half expecting to hear he'd accidentally gone through some drive-thru wedding in Vegas, the other guys powerless to stop him.

"Don't say he got married... I really can't see him settling down anytime soon..."

"Nah, it's nothing like that. New nightclub he co-owns is opening in like three weeks. And guess where it is?"

Los Angeles. Las Vegas. Hollywood. The Sunset Strip. New York City. London. Paris. Tokyo.

Everything but the obvious comes into my mind, and it's not until Gabe says the city's name then do I realize what he's trying to say.

"Chicago."

"Get real. Why the hell would he open a nightclub here... of all the places! I mean, everyone knows Rush Street is the collegiate street with the decent bars and all, but-"

"Will. Stop. I'm saying, hell, it's your hometown, and opening day presents gig opportunities. Take 'em. When's the last time you and the boys played Chicago, anyways?"

I grinned, instantly remembering, "Rivera. May of '07, right after Santi was released. Was Chislett's first show as a part of TAI. Then we did Irving Plaza the next night, and then-"

"Yeah. And it's also a great opportunity for you to, I don't know... get out and mingle." Gabe hints, emphasizing the words "get out" and "mingle" like his life depended on it. And in Gabe's mind it probably did.

"You say that like you expect me to die alone."

"I do expect you to die alone, you fucktard."

"Yeah, like I see you getting serious about a girl anytime soon," I shot back, half laughing.

"Because I've still got moves."

I roll my eyes, naturally, of all the things to bring up, he brings up the fact he can still dance.

"Dude, I've known you since you were still in Midtown, and before that it was The 504 Plan. Do you really think anything was say can surprise me? And besides, you didn't get the memo about the apparent new fan-made TAI-TV catchphrase... did you?"

"Nope. Go ahead, oh great one, express to me the love and devotion your fans have to you to create you the best fucking catchphrase in the hemisphere."

"Oh shut up. It's apparently something along the lines of 'William's hips don't lie'. Now dude, don't laugh, but I'm willing to bet this is only going to enhance all those Gabilliam rumors you know are out there..."

"You actually use the fan mashup name... are you kidding me? No wonder people think it's true if you actually refer to Gab- it..."

"Well, it's not a bad thing. I mean, there's other guys that do it too. Look at the Panic guys, they joke about Ryden and Joncer all the time. It's harmless."

"But we're not actually in a relationship."

"Well no shit, Sherlock."

Gabe chuckles a little.

"So, I have this friend of mine. Her name's Kenzie. I think you'd like her." Gabe says, and he sounds innocent, even though if I'd been looking at him, I know that there would have devil horns supporting that halo.

"And you automatically think that just because you're going to hook me up with some chick, that I'll hook you up with a friend of mine?"

"Actually... yes. That's exactly how I thought that would play out. I'm trying to help my best friend and then, in return, I expect him to hook me up with some really hot chick that's, preferably, Spanish, but if she's white or something, that's cool too, with a smokin' body, a great personality and a high IQ. Actually... that's exactly how I planned it."

"And people wonder why we get along and never fight. And, wait, if you like her, you like, haven't got her drunk yet, have you? You know I know that's how you test them - if they can handle a night at the bar with you, they're good for anybody."

"No... not... drunk... tipsy yes. She knew her limit. I was impressed." Gabe admits, sounding as though he's just shrugged his shoulders.

"Damn... well, what makes you think I'll like her, anyways? And on the offhand chance this does work, there's a friend of mine that just might be into your type."

"She's gorgeous. But I'll let you judge her yourself. She's got this kickass personality and can make anyone laugh. She's not the sharpest tack, but her heart's always in the right place... well, I take that back. She's one of the smartest people I know. You'd love her, Will. Her name's Eleanor, but she prefers Kenzie. Now, be a good white little mama's boy and tell me about my mystery girl."

"Hey! I resent that... I don't want you falling in love quite yet. She's such a muñequita, Gabe." The word felt funny on my tongue, but I knew if I atleast tried saying something in his first language it'd earn me major best friend points.

"She's a blondie, but the personality makes up for what you'd think she lacks in smarts. She's not typical blonde, ethier. She's smarter than most of the girls I've dated in the past, and that's saying a lot because she can actually beat Christine to the answers during Cash Cab. Not that I still hang out with her anyways, god, do you remember the night she broke up with me? I never wanted to go outside again, til you dragged me off the tour bus into the snow. Talk about shock."

"Back to the girl, Will. Name?"

I smiled, I knew Gabe would think she was Spanish, just from her name. But she was Italian, not that it would matter if he thought she was hot. The things I do to spite my best friend. Although, after the last chick he set me up with, it was justly deserved.

"Her name's Alessandra Sanchez, but we call her Ale for short. She's actually trying to get a book published. It's really great."

Gabe did something between a giggle and a squeal before hanging up the phone. What a dumbass.


	4. Chapter 4

*And now comes the before - before any of us knew any of them, and the bar hadn't even opened. Back when everyone was just generating hype, when nobody knew the kind of impact the place would have.*

(Ale's POV)  
William Beckett is my best friend. Let that sentence sink in.

No, I don't frequently go on tour with them like it's written in fanfiction. We Skype. But not all the fucking time. Whenever I do get a Skype message, or a text, or a phone call, it's sporadic. Midnight, six o'clock in the morning. Sometimes he'll get a day off, and most times, he sleeps through them, not that I blame him.

We went to highschool together. Me, him and Adam. We had a garage band for all of a month, before I began focusing on writing.

When we used to hang out, Will and Adam used to ask me to read to them, because they said I have a soothing, relaxing reading voice. And that I always told the best stories.

William was home, if for a little while and we were planning on going out to lunch.

My outfit consists of a black lace Stella McCartney mini-skirt, a white blouse with a lace black, nude platform boots that have a nude fringe, a pair of silver onyx heart earrings, two rings that wrap around my fingers. One is in the shape of a fern, the other, two shooting stars crossing paths. And a black flower, Austrian crystal pendant with a white gold chain.

I throw on my black high neck, asymmetric trench coat, pick up my embroidered white Vera Wang bag and slide my phone into it. I scrunch my hair with my hands as I begin to walk out the door, sweeping all of my hair into a high bun.

William always tells me that I make too much of an effort, and sometimes not enough, with my appearance.

My car sat in the driveway of my apartment, which actually isn't a piece of crap.

Sure, it's not some beautiful penthouse apartment in the tallest skyrise in the city. It's not worth five and a half million dollars.

But it's home.

Will met me at a small café, the café we used to meet Adam at when we were teenagers.

I saw both of them less and less frequently, as they were in such a popular band, but the three of us made do.

"Um, hi, I'm looking for this bookish girl named Ale. No fashion sense, hates high heels." A kind, familiar voice says from behind me.

I jump out of my seat and hug one of my two best friends in the world.

"Stop being mean!" I tell him, laughing.

"I will when you tell me who gave you the fashion bug. You look all coordinated and you're wearing a skirt. Als I've never seen you in a skirt." William says teasingly.

"Will, I wore a skirt every Friday in high school."

"And that cheerleading skirt gave Adam a boner every time he saw you." William pointed out and I rolled my eyes.

"It did not. And if it did, I would have noticed if Adam had a boner unless- is he really that small?"

"Four." William says slowly, nodding his head solemnly. "Just kidding. Anyway... can you party in those shoes?"

"Um. Yeah. Why?" I ask, looking down at the nude booties.

"Because a friend of mine wants to meet you."

"William, do you remember the last time that you tried to set me up with one of your little friends?" I ask, sounding like one of mothers rather than a year younger than him.

"Yes, I know. He got drunk and threw up on your shoes." Will deadpans. "It's not like they were nice! They were a pair of beat up leather Sperry's that went out of style ten years ago."

I scoff indignantly. "Maybe I don't want to go then, to this little party."

"But there's a guy." Will pleads, "A hot guy."

"By whose standards?" I ask, looking at my nails. William must be used to this tactic by now, my faking a lack of interest while he pleads with me by giving me new information.

"Yours. Als, he's a great guy."

"He's setting you up with a girl, isn't he?" I ask, finally letting things click.

William sighs.

"I'll go Will." I concede and he grins, picking me up out of my chair and spinning me around.

"Party starts in a couple hours. Want to get something to eat?"

"Sure."

(Kenzie's POV)

"Gabe, where the fuck is my purple hoodie?" I yell, more or less rifling through my closet, not expecting the six foot something singer to turn the corner, wearing the hoodie I'd been looking for for the past twenty minutes.

"You mean this hoodie?"

"Yes!"

"Haven't seen it, sorry Kenz. I'll keep my eyes peeled though."Gabe says with a smirk.

"Give it back asshole."

"It's mine now. Last I checked, you've still got the snapback I bought."

"It was from your hometown, did you really want to keep it?"

"It was from Montevideo, so...Yes!" Gabe says the last word in a high pitched, girly voice, no doubt trying to imitate me.

I smack his arm and he retaliates by smacking my ass.

"Gabe!" I shout.

"Oh Kenzie! Harder!" Gabe hollers as I walk out of the room.

I roll my eyes. Sometimes it's like he's never grown up, with the way his mind can make everything twisted and sexual even when it's not intended. But I've known him forever, and I should be used to him by now.

So, not five minutes later I walk back in, crossing my arms over my chest and pouting, leaning against the door.

Gabe only looks at me and smiles.

"What? This isn't funny."

"That look's begging me to take you to a bar," he begins, laughing softly.

"We're not going out. I'm not going to that little dive you adore. You're not getting me tipsy again, so don't even-"

"What if I said I wouldn't be the guy you'd be with?" he added, walking towards me and poking my nose, earning a smile.

"Wait, wh-what?" I backtracked, my mind flatlined.

"One of my friends is looking, and I figured I'd try to set you two up. He's your type, I think you'd like him."

"Is he in a band?"

Gabe laughs, he should know me too well by now to know that I automatically go for the music guys.

"You really think I'd set you up with someone that wasn't?"

"So that's a yes?"

"Maaayyybbbeee..."

"So, when's this little hook up thing happening? Some bar, or coffee shop, or... bookstore? 'Cause you know I love nerdy bookworm music guys."

"Not exactly. And uh," Gabe smiles, looking at the clock under the TV. "Florecita, you've got twenty minutes to change into something sexy, because we've gotta be out the door."

I giggled. Always the stupid little terms of endearment, even though we were friends. Everybody knew Spring was my favorite season, so Gabe had taken to calling me 'Florecita' which was spanish for 'little flower'. And to him, I was.

Well, I was short. It's not like I could help it. I hated wearing heels, the most you'd see me in were probably two inches at best, nothing higher for the fear I'd kill myself if I tripped.

My closet wasn't much, I had staples and then I had special outfits. I figured, hell, if it's one of Gabe's friends he's not going to expect me to be in a dress.

So I grabbed the comfiest pair of Tommy Hilfiger jeans I owned, along with a white v-neck tshirt, and the only pair of converse I had that didn't have holes in them. Over the shirt I threw on a simple knit cardigan and then went through my collection of bracelets and necklaces to find something that showed some representation of my personality.

I settled on the sterling silver celtic knot charm bracelet my mother had given me when I turned fifteen, along with the claddagh ring, placing it according to my current status. I placed it on my right hand ring finger, heart facing away from me, showing I was still single and looking, not that most guys know the meaning anyways.

"Hope he doesn't expect much." Gabe mumbles, "I expect more out of Bill's girl."

My heart leapt into my throat.

"You're not saying that as in who I think you mean, are you? He's like, the only Bill you're always talking to. And isn't he with that pop rock band from here in Chicago?"

"Uh. What? What? Uh.. NO."

"Oh..." I shrugged, figuring I'd jumped to conclusions. I figured if Gabe had tried to set me up with that one, it definitely wouldn't have gone well, I mean, the guy's a practical rockstar by now, the band having released two CDs and even had been able to pull of a world tour to support it.

"Well, if you'd expect more, want to see if you could find a better outfit?" I challenged, stepping out of the way so Gabe could get a good look at my closet.

"Keep the jeans, they make your ass look good. Then do the black ballet flats and that flight attendant's style jacket. I want you to wear that purple lace shirt, that's all lace and wear a black tank underneath it."

I look into my closet.

"How the hell did you- I have a flight attendant's style jacket?" I ask, confused as Gabe steps in.

He pulls out a black jacket and I stare at it. "That does look like a flight attendant's jacket... how have I not noticed that?"

"I pointed it out to you when we were in that bar in Trinidad- no... I was not with you." Gabe says, holding his chin in his hands. "Oh! I remember, you wore that when I dragged you to that thing on that one street and then I got super drunk and I puked on your jacket and I bought you a new one! That one!"

"Gabriel Saporta," I say in a chastising tone, "That's happened like eight times. But back to the meeting thing. Where? Not another bar, I hope...please don't let it be another bar."

"What if I said that tonight's the opening night of Angels and Kings... and that's where you're meeting."

"... Isn't the Pete's new place? Damn... wait, live music! I'm not going to be able to think straight by the end of tonight, am I? If that music's what I think it's going to be, I won't be able to talk, either. I'll have no voice left."

"Stop being a fucking fangirl and insinuating that I know everything you're thinking. Jesus Kenzie. Just come out and say it. Like god damn."

"Come out and say what? That I'm pretty damn sure I know who you've set me up with? You're not being all that smooth about concealing this guy's identity."

"Never said I was trying to."

I sighed, then shrugged, grabbing for the shoulder bag that rested on the doorknob.

"You're going to be the death of me, I swear. Now, c'mon... I wanna go check this club out!"


	5. Chapter 5

(Opening Night - Third Person POV)  
Gabe and Kenzie arrives to Angels and Kings before Will and Ale. Gabe is on his phone, non-stop texting William.

Gabe's on his third drink and Kenzie stares at him.

"Bartender!" She shouts over the pounding music. "Cut him off for the next hour!"

The bartender nods, continuing to clean the glass in his hand.

"Gabe? Should you even be texting? You've had more drinks than I've heard songs I actually know."

"Three is nothing. I'm still talking without slurring, I can see straight, and I'm pretty sure I'll still be able to dance." Gabe says when he sees the familiar brown locks of his best friend, a laughing blonde on his arm.

"Willi-boy!" Gabe shouts over the music.

"And he thinks he's not buzzed." Kenzie mutters under her breath.

At the sound of hearing half his name, William turns and looks toward the bar, and no surprise, Gabe's already got a drink in his hand, the girl sitting next to him drinking what looked like a glass of red wine.

"Als, I found them."

William adopts a silly, goofy smile across his features.

"So pretty." He mumbles to Ale, who turns to look at him.

"The girl?" She asks and he nods. "Yeah, she's really pretty. Gorgeous even."

"Is that him?" Kenzie asks excitedly, looking up at Gabe.

"Yeah... and I'm hoping that's her, she's smoking."

"She's ridiculously pretty. Think she's one of those model types?"

"I'm going for gymnast. Looking for the flexibility factor. As far as I've heard, though, I guess a few Clandestine Industry models are actually here tonight, probably sticking close to Patrick and the rest of Fall Out Boy because they're the only people they'll know. But enough about them, let's go mingle."

"Why don't we let them come over here? That girl looks like she needs some jiggle juice." Kenzie says with a teasing smile.

"And to think I almost said, "Make good choices."" Gabe says with a smile, waving William and his friend over.

Ale and WIlliam make their way over, fighting through the crowd.

"So, how long have you know this guy? Can you trust who he's setting you up with? I mean, how do you know she's not gonna turn around and cheat? Or... something bad like that?"

"I've known Gabe since I was about 20...give or take a few years, maybe."

"I've known you since we were ten. I have dibs on the best friend claim and if he's the reason this girl breaks your heart, I'm kicking him in the balls."

William smiles, "Thanks Als."

As Gabe almost tries to order another drink, Kenzie glances around the room. If she's right, tonight is, quite, quickly becoming one of the best nights of her life. If not, hell, it'll still be good.

"You've got forty three minutes. Wait." The bartender explains, half smiling as Kenzie mouthed a 'oh thank god' in his direction.

Gabe sighs petulantly.

Ale walks up, tapping Kenzie on the shoulder.

"Hi, my name is Alessandra Sanchez and-"

"I thought you were Spanish… you don't look Spanish." Gabe says, cocking his head to the side.

"Hola, mi nombre es Alejandra Sánchez. Si joder la vida de William con esta chica, pensando que ella es la "pareja perfecta", voy a dar una patada en los huevos. Por cierto, tengo un centenar en mi clase de español. Chupe eso."

Gabe's hands reach towards his crotch.

"So... if you're not Spanish... what are you?" Gabe asks warily.

"Italian. My father's godparents were Spanish and when his parents died, he took his godparent's last name."

The bartender, seeing the tension, walks over to the group. "Can I get anybody anything? That's not the gentleman with the hoodie and snapback."

Ale looks at the bartender and smiles, "I'll have a Rose Kennedy, please."

William looks up at him, "Chicago Cocktail."

"Miss?" He asks, looking at Kenzie.

"Bailey's White Russian."

Gabe raises an eyebrow, "Vodka. Bailey's. Milk... that's kinda wimpy. The only thing more whimpy is a Rose Kennedy."

Kenzie only smiled, "Watch me. Later I'll be knocking back Long Island Iced Teas like nobody's business."

"Rose Kennedy's are fine for me, thank you. Besides, some bartenders, and men, don't underestimate. But I guess little boys like you don't know the difference."

"Difference between what?" Gabe asks Ale, confused.

"Girls and women."

"Dude, you better pour that drink over your head because you just got burned," Kenzie added, laughing.

"So... I suppose I should introduce myself since Alesandra's making such a smashing first impression." William starts, only to have Ale cut him off.

"Oh shut up you big baby." Ale says with a roll of her eyes, taking the cocktail glass out of the bartender's hand.

She takes a sip from the glass with such grace and elegance, Kenzie stared at her.

"I've never seen someone drink a cocktail with such grace." Kenzie says to her and Ale laughs.

"I'm the daughter of a dancer and a lawyer and I'm a gymnast who dabbles in cheerleading. If I don't have perfect posture, it's a freak of nature." Ale states simply with a shrug.

Gabe fist pumps. "Called it."

"Seeing as at least one of us had the opportunity, I should probably introduce myself. I'm Eleanor Juliana Mackenzie, although I prefer to be called just Kenzie. It's known I'm a lover of all things music, and I love good books and people I can get into interesting conversations with. And yes, my name is related to The Beatles if anyone's wondering. Eleanor is after Eleanor Rigby and my middle name is the female form of John Lennon's son's name."

"Oh my God, please, let's be best friends. William, you're out of a job. Sorry not sorry."

"Wait-" Kenzie starts, turning to Gabe, "You told me that's not who it would be! Liar. I knew right away, and you couldn't-"

William smiled, setting a hand on her shoulder, "If you've known him for anytime over a year, you should know he's not the best at keeping secrets. And if you think you know who I am," he smiled, taking a sip of his drink, "Let's hear it, music lover."

Ale sits there, looking between William, Kenzie and Gabe.

"Why do you both think that you can ask vague questions that- what- no! Just shut up Will! He's William Beckett. I frequently call him Eugene. Just to piss him off. I'm Ale. Stop asking vague questions that once I hear them, I think your grammar is atrocious. And stop insinuating that I know what you're talking about. I'm blonde, smart but blonde."

Kenzie and William both look at Ale.

"Yeah... she's been like that since fourth grade." William says with a sigh.

"Dude," The bartender says, "Your hour's up and your girlfriend's cocktail's out."

Gabe begins to cheer when he looks at the bartender. Pointing at Kenzie he starts to say, "She's not my-"

"I'm talking about Miss Kennedy." He says with a smirk, looking at Ale, who was shaking her hair out of her bun, assuming no one was paying attention to her.

Gabe looks at him. "She's not my girlfriend. And I don't think she will be."

"So if I hit on her, you wouldn't care?" A charming smile appeared across the mans face. He had sparkling blue eyes and browned hair that hung in an almost shaggy style, barely grazing his ears.

"Actually," Gabe starts, looking at Ale, just observing her face, "I would."

"But you just said-"

"Yeah, and I changed my mind. Back off." Gabe says with a small growl. "We'd rather work with your colleague."

The bartender raises his hands and gets his friend to wait on them.

The new bartender was a scrawny little guy with glasses.

Ale turns in her chair.

"Excuse me?" She calls and the bartender rushes over to her.

"How can I help you, Miss?" He has a small stutter.

"Can I get a Rose Kennedy please?"

Her demeanor instantly changed. She went from this hard-headed, stubborn bitch, essentially, to this kind, caring girl with a gentle, soothing voice. It sounded more natural, something that you'd expect from her.

Gabe's gaze softens as he stares at Ale.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot." Ale says, turning to look at Gabe before he could say the same. "Can we start over?"

The Rose Kennedy appears in front of her.

"Yeah." Gabe says with a nod and smile, "I'd like that, Ale. A lot."

As Ale and Gabe still sit by the bar, William had tapped Kenzie's shoulder, inviting her to walk away, drink in hand, off to another area to talk.

"Thanks. That was a little...how do you put up with her? She's all... smart-alecky and shit."

"Eh, you kind of just learn to deal with it. But yes, as she explained and you obviously already know, I'm William Beckett. Truth be told this wasn't my idea of a meeting place, I'd much rather have met in a Barnes & Noble cafe and chatted over coffee and copies of 'A Song Of Ice And Fire', but I guess this is better than nothing."

"You read that series too? I'm only on the third book... Storm of Swords, I think it's called."

William nodded, "Just finished the fourth one. I won't say anything, wouldn't want to spoil it for you."

At the sound of a guitar being plugged into an amp, Kenzie's ears perk. It's been so long since she's heard decent live music at a club, and with this being Pete's place, maybe the music will actually be stuff she knows.

To her surprise, William starts heading toward the stage.

"Where are you going? Aren't we gonna talk more?" She asks, slightly taken aback that this blind date is ending so soon.

"Gabe didn't tell you, did he?"

William smiles as a shaggy black haired man reaches out a hand to pull him onstage, before nodding to the blonde guitarist standing next to him.

"The Academy Is... is playing tonight, and you've got a front row seat."

Kenzie's eyes widened, and sure as hell, she found herself a good three feet from the stage, lights already set as a familiar voice came through the speakers.

"Ladies and gentleman, to kick off opening night of Angels & Kings, I present to you, Chicago's own, The Academy Is...!"

And with a smile, Pete Wentz looked around at the club. Tonight was going to be a great night.


	6. Chapter 6

"We are the same blood, all of us we are, we are, while half of us was lost,  
the other half forgot, we are the same blood, we are the same blood, we are the same."

William couldn't imagine another show having this much meaning behind it. It was in the hometown, and his best friend was there.

Of course, this didn't mean he'd realized the former would actually weasel his way onstage, the half drunken mess that he was, and sing along.

"You remind me of august The way that I still care about   
All the things that you promised When I was still around   
Pick you up and drive you down," William continued before he realized Gabe was next to him, smiling like this was just another star-studded Cobra show.

"We are the same blood, all of us, we are," William began the chorus again, but Gabe joined, "Yeah we is..."

Rolling his eyes in half amusement, half frustration, he continued even as Gabe tried to drown him out.

"While half of us were lost..." was heard the same time as "While half of us is dope,"  
"The other half forgot" followed by, "The other half is broke," and both, "We are the same blood."

Thankfully after the disaster that was the chorus, Gabe had enough sense to get off stage as the song ended.

William watches as Ale hit Gabe thrice, once across the head, the next on the arm and the last across the face.

"I got your back Eugene!" She shouts and William laughs.

"At this time, there is a special girl that I would like to bring to the stage by the name of Eleanor Juliana McKenzie. Kenz. Get up here... please."

Kenzie looks to Ale, who pulls her up to the stage.

"Here's your shy ass girlfriend."

She smiles nervously at him while he turns to the boys, beginning 40 Steps.

"Soft light, total silence  
So tired to take the table near the door, The table near the door  
Set back under fire Only as stable as I choose to show, If I choose to show  
But where were you that night? When I was...

Well, I feel that this an explosion  
Nobody else could ever really know I would follow you anywhere  
You say you don't believe in science You're always afraid of what you can't control  
I would follow you anywhere But where were you that night? When I was..."

William paused, more or less holding the microphone out toward Kenzie, who shakily grabbed for it, the words coming as easily to her as if she was in her room listening to her CD player, not onstage singing in front of a crowd.

"When I was calling for the answer That you probably shouldn't know  
When it feels like flames surrounding me here..."

She smiled, he could see she'd let out the breath she'd been holding as she offered him back the mic, as he finished the chorus.

"When you were calling with your questions And all I needed was to know  
When it feels like flames surrounding me here..."

William grinned as he sang, taking the first half of the second verse.

"Unkempt and over caffeinated, I walked the forty steps to the room, Back to the room  
You say you don't believe in science…"

Before handing the mic back to Kenzie.

"You're always ashamed of what you're willing to lose  
I would follow you anywhere But where were you that night? When I was..."

William took the mic for the chorus.

"When I was calling for the answer That you probably shouldn't know  
When it feels like flames surrounding me here  
When you were calling with your questions And all I needed was to know  
When it feels like flames surrounding me here."

The two split the bridge, and Kenzie belted as if she really was with the band, having been hired to fill in for William just for that show.

So this is it, So this is it, So this is the silence, So this is the silence we began  
It's never quite, It's never quite over, It's never quite over in the silence

Imagine her surprise when he let her take the last chorus for herself, before Chislett, Carden, Sisky and Butcher launched into the ending.

When I was calling for the answer That you probably shouldn't know  
When it feels like flames surrounding me here  
When you were calling with your questions And all I needed was to know  
When it feels like flames surrounding me here, yeah!"

As the song ended, William turned to Kenzie and smiled, pulling her into a hug.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my friend Kenzie!" William called out as she jumped down back to where she had been, applause calming as the boys launched into Big Mess.

"You know, Ale," Gabe slurs, drunkenly, as they sit at the bar, listening to the band's music. "I didn't expect you to keep sitting here."

Ale rolls her eyes, removing Gabe's drink from his hand.

"You're drunk."

"No! I'm not. You know... I didn't expect you to keep sitting her because now I know that you're best friends with William... it's official. You're a music-girl and I'm a music-guy, the best ever by the way, and now we're going to have musical children. It's inevitable."

Ale rolls her eyes.

"You're really drunk right now, I don't think you're going to remember any of this in the morning."

"No, I'm not drunk. You're just really blurry."

"Could... could you pass a sobriety test right now?" Ale asks, pressing on Gabe's chest, watching him move with her hand, going backwards and coming back up.

"See how I come right back?"

Ale presses on his chest again, and the process repeats.

"See how I come right back?" He asks with a smile.

"Yep. Like a lost puppy." Ale states teasingly.

"Like you've never liked someone." Gabe rolls his eyes, moving to pick up his drink when he suddenly freezes. "That's not what I meant."

"You mean, you don't have a crush on me?" Ale smirks.

"No! I don't." Gabe says defensively.

"Yes, you do. You even said so."

"But-"

"Gabe, my father's a lawyer, I can do this forever."

"What, sit in close proximity to me with alcohol involved? If that's where this is going, wouldn't you rather be… comfortable?"

"Mister Saporta are you trying to seduce me?" Ale asks quietly, the loud music pounding around the pair, who were in their own world.

"Do you take kindly to being seduced?" He asks, tipping a glass toward her.

She smirks slyly.

"Sexy", Gabe thinks.

"Thanks, Gabe." Ale says teasingly and Gabe flushes, not that it was entirely noticeable against his tan cheeks.

Gabe grabs Ale's hand, dragging her out of the bar. Thanks to the loud, pumping music, they couldn't hear the pouring rain, beating down on the streets of Chicago.

"Alessandra Sanchez," Gabe says as water soaks them both, "You're a pain in my ass."

He then grabs her by the waist, pulling her close to him. He stares into her eyes, glancing down at her lip and biting his own. His gaze meets hers again and he takes her face in his hands, cupping it gently.

He presses his lips to hers.

"My apartment's, like, thirty blocks away." Ale whispers against his lips. "My car is parked at a little-"

"Will's house is around the corner. I have a key." Gabe says, pulling a key out of his back pocket.

"You just happen to have a copy of William Beckett's house key in your back pocket?" Ale asks, confused.

"Yeah... did he not give you a key?"

"Well... yeah, but I keep it in my bra." Ale says with a cheeky smile and Gabe looks down at her boobs.

"Really? They look rounded, not key-ish."

"Well maybe if you're a good boy, you'll find out where I keep the key." Ale teases.

"Marry me."

They quickly made their way to William's apartment.

Ale and Gabe were a tangle of limbs, sprawled out on William's couch.

The pair were in the shower when William came home, alone, having dropped off Kenzie at her apartment.

Gabe was out before Ale, promising her a round two.

Gabe ran into William and screamed a little.

"Oh hey WILLIAM!" Gabe shouts over the running water.

"Uh... hey man... why are you in my apartment? Naked? And wet? And screaming? Are you drunk 'cause this is the second time this has happened Gabe." William admonishes.

Ale gets out of the shower, not turning off the water and quickly dries off her body and wrapping her hair up in a towel.

She gathered her clothes, throwing them on as quickly as possible. She couldn't however find her thong, which she could have sworn she brought into the bathroom when she assembled her clothes.

She tiptoed out into the living room, hair in a wet bun, signaling to Gabe, who was still naked and talking to William, Will's back facing his bedroom.

Ale signed to Gabe, "My Thong." and Gabe nods towards the lamp.

Ale gently smacks her hand against her forehead and sighs, a little too loudly.

William turns around and looks at Ale.

"Oh my God." He whispers. "Oh my God. Oh my God. My two best friends had sex in my apartment! One of them is nake and... oh my God, Ale! That's your thong on my lamp!"

"It's a tasteful one?" Ale tries, picking up the piece of TARDIS blue lace.

William stares between her and Gabe.

"You actually had sex with him?"

"Five times!" Gabe shouts, obviously proud of himself.

"How long have you two been here?" Will asks with exasperation.

Ale checks her phone and says, "Um… four and a half hours?"

"Four- four and a half hours? But- my God, what do I need to disinfect?"

"Your couch." Ale says.

"Shower." Gabe says, next.

"The recliner." Ale says, pointing at the white faux leather.

"Your blankets on your bed. Thanks for having them be white, by the way." Gabe states with a smirk.

"And against your refrigerator." Ale finishes, slight shame in her voice, or maybe it was pride.

Will stares between the two of them.

"I hate you. Both of you. Ale I'm sleeping in your apartment. And- and I'm going to trash it!"

"Right. I'll pick up all three pieces of paper tomorrow morning." Ale says teasingly as William turns and leaves the house.

Gabe walks up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Ready for round six?"

"Where do you want to do it this time?" Gabe asks with a sly smirk, turning in his arms, Ale grins up at him. I've got a few ideas… how do you feel about whip cream?"

"Please, just- marry me?" Gabe asks and Ale laughs.

"We'll see how this goes."


	7. Chapter 7

That night repeated itself, as both Gabe and William, as well as their respective dates found themselves at the club, either just hanging out or performing.

At least three nights a week Kenzie was invited to play with The Academy Is..., and she soon become friends with the rest of the band. Even Ale found herself at the front of the crowd during the band's set, and soon she'd learned most of their songs.

Both girls always stuck around for the rare chance that perhaps Pete would shrug of the title of co-owner and slip into the 'best-fucking-bassist-in-pop/punk/rock' title and jump onstage with the rest of Fall Out Boy for a set.

By the time it became a weekly routine, Angels & Kings had risen to a whole new level, bringing in fans of the bands and people who had never heard of them alike.

A few weeks later, Kenzie's old highschool friend got word of the new gigs she'd been playing, and decided to come check out Angels & Kings. One day turned into a weekend, which turned into a week, which eventually became an everyday thing for the pair, heading to Angels & Kings to chill with drinks and the boys.

"Uh, you realize we're gonna have to get a hotel or start looking for an apartment, right?" Emily asked the younger girl as she fiddled around with the new capo she'd bought, fingers already falling into chord formation on the fretboard of the guitar Chislett had been nice enough to let her play.

Kenzie had been more or less sharing an apartment with Gabe, and as much as she wanted to be on her own, she wasn't sure she could afford a house.

"I mean, I'm not driving down here every fucking day from Carroll… it's like a three hour drive here, and a three hour drive back. Plus people down here don't know how to drive, fucking idiots," Emily added, smiling as Kenzie finally acknowledged her having spoken.

"Wh- oh. Yeah… um-"

"Hey Kenzie, if you've got nowhere to stay, you can stay at my place till you get yourself on your feet," William offered, walking into the room, setting a glass down on the countertop.

"Oh, geez, William, that's really nice, but I don't want to impose, I mean, if you've got family coming over or something I'd hate to shock them and all…"

He smiled, "It's fine. My mother lives in Barrington with my dad, they hardly stop by anymore. I live with the cat I rescued, there's really nobody else and I could use another girl around," he explained, his smile going crooked as Kenzie raised an eyebrow.

"And I mean, the holidays are coming up. It's like you said with Winter Passing, it's hard to face the holidays without. And in this case, I'd be alone. Again," and with a small sigh, she turned to face him, and William knew what was going to happen before it did, hell, at the concert barely three weeks ago, she could hardly stand after he hugged her, and now… he smiled, waiting for her nod.

She did, but not before her step faltered and she swooned, he catching her with ease, their lips meeting in the heat of the moment.

Kenzie blushed furiously, trying to pull away, but William's arms had wrapped around her instinctively and held her close, feeling her mouth widen slightly against his. She wanted him to explore her, and no sooner had her mouth moved did his tongue flick against her teeth, running along her bottom lip.

She moaned softly, her hands reaching up to go around his neck as he deepened their kiss, pressing her against the back wall of the stage, careful not to crush her.

He didn't know what had overtaken him, he wanted her, after she'd mentioned being alone over the holidays, he didn't care, he was single and needed to fill that void.

He smiled and held back the growl in the back of his throat as she struggled against him playfully, her hips grinding softly against his own.

Just as he was about to really show her what the TAI phrase really meant however, he felt hands come between the two of them and he was roughly separated, landing on his ass on the ground.

"You two lovebirds can do that at his house," Pete admonished with a grin, "Not in my bar."

William got up and looked at Kenzie to see her walking towards him, looking at him expectantly.

"So...uh...can you go to your place than? If I stay here much longer I don't think I'll have much resolve left," she admitted, kissing his cheek, linking their arms.

"Hey Pete, we'll talk to you later. I have a feeling a little someone needs attention, isn't that right sugar?" he teased, his free arm slipping around her waist.

"Mhmm... got that right. So... you'll let me stay?"

"The night? Kenzie, it can be more than a night, trust me."

"William, I- mhmm- don't - mhm- q-quit it..." Kenzie whines as the taller tickled her. The two were lying on his bed, she mostly unclothed except a bra and underwear, he shirtless.

"It was your idea to play strip poker, not my fault I'm better at it than you."

"At least neither of us are drinking. Then we actually could do something stupid."

"Like?" He wonders aloud, and since conversation had set in, he'd given up on tickling her by offering a surrendering smile.

"Whelp... we're on your bed and I'm missing most of my clothes, where do you think my mind's going?"

He laughs, rolling his eyes.

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad. I'm not my best friends. From the sound of it, Ale's been talking to you."

"Talking?! She can't shut up about him! Every night it's, 'hm... take out? movie? do I drink or not? I need to start keeping some of my clothes over at his place,' I just... I hope she's careful, that's all."

"She did not actually say that." William's face shines with disbelief. Sure Ale dove head first into things, but not like this.

"She did. You wouldn't believe most of the stuff she says... I can't believe it myself most times."

"Oh my God, spill." William says, jumping onto the bed, sitting with his legs crossed, looking like a tot with his eyes all aglow.

"Okay, yesterday she and I were texting about this dress she was considering buying and she says, "Do you think Gabe will like this?" And I'm just sitting there like, "Food."." Kenzie says, pulling her phone out and showing William the conversation and he grabs the iPhone out of Kenzie's hand.

"Did she by the dress?" William asks, staring at his best friend in the photo. "She looks good."

Kenzie throws a pillow at his face.

"Thanks. I see how it is." Kenzie grouses jokingly.

"No! It's not that you're not attractive, it's just the last time I saw Ali in anything this tight was when she wore her Sharks uniform to school when we were Seniors. She filled out over that summer."

"Oh...Sharks? Was that like your mascot or something?"

"No... that mascot was the "Red Wave", but her and her friends, on the squad, hated it and they changed it to Sharks because they were a competitive cheerleading squad. She was on the winning time that went around the world on a world exhibition tour for cheerleading." William explains. "Ale was the captain of the squad along with this girl, Mira, there was a whole movie about it. They made it a Bring It On movie."

"You're kidding!" Kenzie shouts. "Which one?"

"Bring It On: Win It and In it, or some shit. It was a terrible title. Ale's a great actress though. I think that's a career she'd like to pursue."

"Acting. Hmph, it's joke. At least, well, yeah, you make money, but you're doing what people tell you to do, saying what they want you to say. Music careers are much more...Freeing."

"I don't think that's true about acting. You're not just saying what "they" want you to say. You're taking a character and bringing them alive. You turn a piece of paper into a work of art."

"Same can be said for music though...I mean, look at you and The Academy Is... you write the words and the rest bring it to life."

"Who said music and acting are so different, Kenzie. Seems you're a little close-minded about acting."

"And what if I am? Just because I didn't make it past auditions for the school play in eighth grade, or make it into the cast of the musical in high school meant nothing. All my friends got in and I was stuck on the sidelines. I went out and found new friends, those that understood where I'd been. Most of us liked the same music, but I'd never admit I feel a little spited from the past."

"That's kind of petty. I mean, you left your friends because you didn't make the cast of a play? There's always going to be somebody better than you. Never assume you're the best. I get it Kenzie, but when Ale didn't make the cheerleading squad her freshman year, that doesn't mean she didn't try our sophomore year. Just because she didn't succeed didn't mean she couldn't try again. I bet you if you went out for a community play somewhere around town, you would make it."

"It's not that I left them, they didn't have time for me anymore. I was friends with an older group - they were juniors when I was a freshie. The kids my age never understood me, so I just felt like a loner. It's still part of the reason I hang with people like Gabe - they're fun to be around and I forget who I am sometimes. I just wish I could find somebody that wouldn't always turn around and leave once they get to know me."

William nods.

"The kids your age that you tried to be friends with, was it that they were too immature, or that they didn't like the same things as you?"

"Both. And that's the thing, from what Ale's been telling me, she's the same way. We're both so fucking closed off about certain things because we don't want to get hurt when the walls cave in and I just-"

"Ale's a hell of a person. But the thing about Ale, that's a total front. Everything people say about her, all the hate she gets for being my best friend, which is a considerable amount, all the hate she gets for being friends with a band, it affects her. She cries herself to sleep some nights. That's why she acts, Kenzie. She acts because she can be somebody new. She doesn't have to deal with people and their shit when she's someone new. In high school, she played Juliet Capulet. The entire two months that the show took she wouldn't stop talking like she was actually in the Shakespearean world."

"Wow... and people say I'm bad with getting caught in phases. This is gonna to stupid really stupid, but, this is just to see if you've noticed, but, William, I've been rambling half the time and you've done nothing thus far as to stop me. Either I slipped at the club earlier and that kiss was by total accident and you just played it up for me, or you're trying to see how long you'll last."

She smiles, trying not to laugh. His reaction would be interesting, but it wouldn't matter to her where things went from there, after all, he was a good guy.

"It's nothing like that!" He protests. "It's just- I uh- but- no- it's- fuck Ale- Ale's rubbing off on me. Okay... no. Um... I just- it's just- I don't- crap."

"So?" Her smile broadens, and she leans up slightly, looking into his eyes, "What's it like then?"

"Can you put a shirt on?" William asks, trying his best not to lose his train of thought, knowing she's distracting him. Maybe he should've let her win that game...

She blinks slowly, obviously not expecting the question.

"I guess. Damn, way to totally wreck a nice moment. And to think I was going to get kissed. Today just keeps getting better, doesn't it?" She added sarcastically, not knowing where the snarkiness was coming from. "And I'll bet Gabe and Ale are probably curled up on her couch watching some scary movie, her with the blanket over her head, his arms around her while he's saying soft things in Spanish trying to get her to look at the screen, ugh...just once I'd like a night like that, where something doesn't seem too good to be true."

"Kenzie, that wasn't meant as an insult. You're ridiculously attractive."

"O-Oh... then I- I'm really sorry about that... I just- and then I thought that- and then- I can't think straight- I'm-"

William leans down, taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger, pulling Kenzie into a light and gentle kiss.

When he pulls back, she grins, giggling.

"About time that happened. D'you want to get a movie? I mean, I've got nothing else to do tonight, and I don't care what we do, I just want to stay by you."

"I think you should move some of your stuff from your apartment in here tomorrow, doll. I know how your mind is working, and I'll be damned if you've fallen for me already." He explained, leaning back in to kiss her.

And into that kiss, Kenzie's mind reeled. He knew how she felt about him, and had more or less invited her to move in with him.

Chicago had kick started her dreams, and time would see her name change, before the fall of Fueled by Ramen's best threatened to shake the city's music scene to the ground, the haunting memories of the club where she had once met her lover but a thing of the past, although drinks were still served, the days of Fall Out Boy and The Academy Is... had faded, leaving behind a brighter light that was the flame of love, burning in both Ale and Kenzie alike.


End file.
